Un nouvau monde
by serie28
Summary: Après la bataille avec la bête du Gévaudan, le monde découvre l'existence du surnaturel, la meute devras affronter leurs nouvelles vies où tout le monde est au courant et d'eux nouveaux ennemies.
1. Information

Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennes pas, ILS appartiennent à Jeff Davis./p  
Aucun lemon pour le moment  
Il y aura du Stydia

Information:  
Cette fic ce passe après la bataille avec la bête du Gévaudan, sauf que le lieu de la bataille ce sois passer dans Les sous-sols, elle s'est dérouler au Stade du lycée en plein match donc toutes les personnes présentes ont vu la Meute utilisés leurs pouvoirs et ont filmés la scènes, donc le monde entiers à decouvert le surnatuel.


	2. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait un mois que le monde entiers avait découvert le monde surnaturel, le président des Etat-Unis avait fait un long discours qui disait que les être-humain et les êtres surnaturels pouvait vivre en paix et un tas d'autre chose malheureusement partout dans le pays des humains créaient des groupe d'intervention « surnaturel », il disait que tout ces êtres n'étais pas naturelles et qu'il devait êtres éradiquer et presque tout les êtres surnaturels pensait que c'était de la faute de Scott et ses amis mais d'autres voyais plus-tôt cela comme une liberté de pouvoir ce montré t-elle qu'ils sont.

Stile :

Je me lèves ce matin avec une boule au ventre, je sens que quelques choses va se passer, cela a peut être rapport avec le fait que tout le monde au lycée sais que nous sommes surnaturels sauf moi mais je m'en fou je sens que cette dernière année scolaire va être mouvementé.

Je vais prendre ma douche, je descend manger un bol de céréale et je prend la jeep pour allez chercher Lydia, depuis que moi et Malia c'est finit moi et Lydia nous somme beaucoup rapproché d'elle.

Lydia :

Je me réveille plus tôt de bonne humeur, savoir que tout monde c'est que je suis une Banshee, bon la moitié du lycée ne sais pas c'est quoi mais je m'en fiche au moins, ils me trouveront moins bizarre quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs.

Je vais me laver, maquiller et habiller puis je mange une bar de céréales et cours à la voitures de Stiles, il est vraiment mignon de venir me chercher car ma voiture est en panne, je pense que bientôt il va me demandé de sortir j'ai vraiment hâte, je crois que je l'aime.

Elle rentre dans la voiture, Stiles entames la conversation :

-Ta l'aire heureuse pourtant c'est la rentré ?

\- Oui Stiles, mais maintenant tout le monde sais que je suis une Banshee.

\- Justement, tu devrais t'inquièter !

\- Mais non, tu sais très bien que cela risque rien et vraiment si je les vois me pointé du doigt et me mettre sur un bûchés j'aurais toujours mes pouvoirs pour me défendre.

\- Si tu le dit, bon on y va Scott nous attend avec Malia, Liam, Hayden, Corey et Mason devant le lycée.

Il démarra la Jeep et partit en direction du lycée.

* * *

Bon j'avoue que pour le moment c'est pas très interressent mes l'action va arriver très vite et Stydia aussi


	3. Chapitre 2

Arriver au lycée, ils sortirent de la voitures, tout les élèves présent sur le parking du lycée les dévisageaient, certains les montrés mêmes du doigt à leurs amis, Stiles ne se sentaient pas à l'aise, Lydia le remarqua et lui prit la main, ils avancèrent devant le lycée, puis voyant la meute au loin, qui semblait elle aussi mal à l'aise, ils partirent les rejoindrent.

-Hey Scott, Malia on est la ! crie Lydia,

-On sait, on vous à sentit arriver, répondie Malia,

-Qu'est ce qu'a Stiles, et pourquoi il pue l'anxiété ? questionna Liam,

-Peut-être parce que tout le monde nous dévisage ! Crie Scott,

-Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, je reste avec toi, dit Lydia en lui souriant,

-Ce n'est pas des élèves que j'ai peur, mais j'ai ce sentiment qu'il va ce passer des choses horribles, dit-il doucement avec l'aire inquiet,

-Je sais, j'ai le même pressentiment, avoua Corey,

-Bon arrêtons de s'inquiéter, je sais que l'on va probablement avoir des soucis avenir mais restons calmes et toute façon on ne peut pas éviter tous sa indéfiniment, dit paisiblement Scott,

-Waw je savais pas que tu connaissais autant de mot, dit Stiles pour faire rire et ce détendre

Toute la meute rit à sa blague qui n'était pourtant pas si drôle pensa Hayden qui depuis tout ta leur ne faisais pas attention à ses amis mais plus tôt à l'homme sur le trottoir d'en face qui les observait depuis un long moment, il était brun foncé, grand, musclé et avait des yeux marron, elle sentit une odeur étrange, un mélange de mort et quelques chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

-Bon allez, allons affronter tout les élèves et leurs regards, dit Scott,

-N'oublie pas les professeur, renchérit Stiles,

-Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez chiant, dit Malia

Il entrèrent dans le lycée, à peine avoir fait quelques que tout les élèves du long couloir les fixés déjà, ils entendirent quelques chuchotement du style « Au regarde c'est eux », « Tait toi ils peuvent nous entendrent » ou même « Mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas s'approcher d'eux car ils étaient dangereux » puis un garçon cria « Bandes de monstres dégénérés », c'était trop Liam n'en pouvais plus, sens était trop il s'énerva et grogna fort, il s'était transformé, tout les élèves crièrent et partirent en courant mais d'autres plus courageux désirèrent rester pour voir se qui allais se passer. Mais Scott fit briller ses yeux rouge :

-LIAM, CALME TOI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla l'alpha en colère

Liam se calma directement et s'excusa au près de tout le monde, puis il partir respectivement chacun dans leurs nouvelles classes, heureusement Scott, Stiles, Lydia et Malia avait presque tous les même cours en commun ce qui les rassura beaucoup.

Ils partirent en cours de littérature, arriver en classe les élèves déjà présent s'écartèrent pour leur laisser les tables du fond, Scott leur dit merci mais ils firent mine de n'avoir rien entendus, au bout de quelques minute, les autres élèves arrivèrent tous eurent la même réaction en voyant Scott et ses amis, quand la prof arriva elle fit directement l'appel, quand elle arriva à Scott son visage laissa apparaître un léger sourire :

-Scott McCall ? Demanda t-elle en levant le sourcil,

-Présent madame, répondit-il simplement,

-C'est bien vous le loup-garou ? le questionna t-elle,

-Oui, dit-il discrètement même si tout le monde était déjà au courant,

-Bien, je tient à précisé devant toute la classe que si je vois une seul insultes envers ce jeune homme ou les trois autre autours de lui, la sanction sera lourde, est-ce bien claire ? Crie-t-elle d'une grosse voix

-Oui madame ! Crièrent tous les élèves de la classe,

-Excusez-moi, madame mais pourquoi dite vous cela, se sont des montres, ils ne sont pas humain, dit l'un des élèves dont aucun des membres de la meute ne le connaissais,

-Jeune homme, ce ne sont peut êtres pas tous des humains mais je vous rappelle que ils vous ont tous sauver l'année dernière quand cette énorme bête a attaquer pendant le match, ils ont risquer leurs vie pour sauver la tienne et tu oses les traiter de monstres et bien tu vas allez racontés sa au directeur, sors de ma classe tout de suite ! Hurla t'elle devant les élèves abasourdis

L'élèves partit et pris soin de bien claqué la porte pour montré sa colère.

-Madame, excusez-moi mais pourquoi nous défendre, alors que tout le lycée ne veut pas de nous ? Demanda Stilinski curieux et admiratif,

-Et bien, déjà parce que ce matin aucun professeur n'a osé vous défendre dans les couloirs des choses ignobles que les élèves ont dit sur vous et secondement parce que comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques instants à ce jeune homme impoli et immature, vous nous avait tous les quatres et vos autres amis, sauver la vie l'année dernière mais à ce que je vois beaucoup l'on oubliés,

-Merci madame, dit doucement Stiles impressionner de sa professeur,

-C'est plus tôt à nous de vous dire merci, bref si vous le voulais bien commençons le cours, dit elle fermement

Le cours ce passa plus-tôt bien, puis ce d'après aussi certains élèves osèrent mêmes leurs dirent merci ce qui les ravis, mais d'autres les regarder avec un aire méprisable, à la fin de la matinée, ils partirent rejoindrent Liam et le reste de la meute à la cafétéria.

Arrivée, ils prirent à manger, la cantinière ne les regarda n'y mal n'y bien comme si c'était des élèves normaux ce qui les enchantas encore plus, arriver à la table qu'avait trouver leurs amis, ils étaient aux centres de la cantines, tout le monde les regardés comme des bêtes de cirques, Stiles en avait marre même lui arriver à les entendrent chuchoté des horreurs, il ce leva d'un coup et monta sur la table :

-C'est quoi votre putain de problème à la fin ! Cria-t-il,

Tout le monde le regardais,

-Pourquoi vous nous fixer tout le temps, OUI c'est vrai mais amis ne sont pas des être humain ! OUI c'est vrai on vous à sauver l'année dernière mais sa je crois que vous l'avais oublié, putain on ne peut pas juste passer une rentré normale et si c'est possible une année normale, merde à la fin nous aussi on a le droit de vivre et de réspiré ! Hurla t-il à tout le réfectoire

Le silence se fis, plus personne n'osais les regarder, ils avaient hontes d'eux pensas Stiles mais cela airais était trop beau pour être vrai.

Ils finirent de manger puis partirent du lycée ils en avaient ras le bol de tous ces regards ils décidèrent de faire l'école buissonnière, chacun pris sa voiture, Liam dans celle de Hayden, Corey avec celle de Mason, Lydia dans celle de Stiles et Malia sur la moto de Scott, Ils prirent la direction du loft que Dereck leur avait laissé après son départ.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dans le prochain chapitre un nouveau personnage effrayant fera peur à la meute et aussi un petit rapprochement entre Lydia et Stiles se fera dans un moment critique voilà voilà, à la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3

La voiture de Stiles mis du temps à démarrer, le reste de la meute avait eu le temps de partir depuis 5 bonne minute avant que la sienne ne démarre après un long soupire de soulagement, ils partirent en direction du loft de Derek.

Lydia observait le visage de Stiles, lui même observait le visage de Lydia quand il remarqua qu'elle le fixait, ils rougirent tout les deux, ils adoraient ces moments où ils se trouvaient ensemble sans personne pour les déranger, cela leurs faisaient oubliés tout les problèmes qu'ils pouvaient avoir et ils se sentaient à l'aise.

-Stiles ?

-Oui, Lydia? Demanda-il,

-Pourquoi, nous nous fixont tout le temps comme sa ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire tellement adorable que Stiles rougie,

-Je sais pas, mais quand on se fixe comme sa, c'est comme si j'étais dans un autre monde je suis calme et je ne pense à rien. Lui réponda-t-il d'un air un peu stresser

-Je ressens pareil, c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation mais j'adore.

-Moi aussi…

Il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrases que d'un coup toute la voitures bougea, on venez de leurs rentrer dedans, Stiles regardas dans le rétroviseur et vis une superbe Audi noir.

-Lydia, accroches toi bien, on à de la compagnie derrières ! Lui crie le jeune garçon affoler

Lydia s'accrocha vite à sa ceinture, elle avait l'aire inquiète, Stiles la rassura en passant sa main droit sur sa cuisse gauche en caressant plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se calme

Stiles donna un grand d'accélération et tenta de les semer en prenant une sortie de route qui allez dans la forêt, Stiles regretta vite, qui que sois les ou la personne dans la voiture elle comprit ou il venait de partir et les rattrapa d'un coup, Stiles n'avait plus le choix il garât en vitesse la voiture et sortit en courant ouvrir la portière de Lydia, il l'attrapa pars la main et se mirent à courir le plus loin et rapidement possible qu'ils pouvaient.

La nuit commencer à tomber, cela faisait au moins 20 min que Stiles et Lydia couraient le plus vite possible, ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un gros arbre, Stiles était au bout de ses forces, il était sur le point de vomir, quand à Lydia elle était juste essoufflé.

Cela faisait 5 min qu'ils étaient assis contre le gros arbre, guettant le moindre bruit.

-Tu crois que l'on est a semer ? Demanda Stiles à bout de souffle, le pauvre n 'était pas très sportif,

-Je n'en sais rien, il faut appeler Scott ou n'importe quel membre de la meute, on est trop fatigué, on ne pourra pas ce défendre. Lui répondit-elle l'air sur les nerf

Stiles chercha dans toutes ses poches, rien il ne trouvait pas son portable.

-Merde, j'ai laissé le mien dans la voiture !

-Stiles moins fort, ils pourraient nous entendre. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec,

-Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont plusieurs? Questionna le jeune homme,

-Avant que tu n'accélère pour leur échapper, j'ai regardé attentivement la voiture, à l'avant j'y est vu deux silhouettes, et encore il y en avait même peut être d'autre derrières, répondit Lydia inquiète,

-Merde on n'est vraiment mal barré, passe ton téléphone s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il inquiet ,

-Tien mais fait attention de ne pas le faire tomber ou sonner sinon on serai repéré…Eux attend baisse la luminosité aussi, dit-elle sans vraiment faire attention,

-Eux, Lydia, on a un problème, chuchota Stiles,

-Quoi ! Ils sont la ?! Dit-elle en bougeant dans tout les sens,

-Non ! Non, calme toi ! C'est un autre problème que l'on a, tu n'as plus de batterie. Répondit Stiles en regardant les alentours voir si les personnes qui les poursuivaient ne les avaient pas repérer,

-Merde, j'ai oublié de le recharger hier. Répondit-elle en ce tapant le front,

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant, je pense que si on ne bouge pas ils vont finir pars nous trouver. Lui chuchota Stiles,

-Oui tu as raison, mais on va où? Demanda t-elle l'aire perdue dans c'est penser,

-Je sais pas, je crois que l'on est pas loin du Nemeton tu crois que le sous-sol pourrait suffire ? Réfléchis Stiles en parlant plus à lui même qu'a Lydia,

-Non, tu sais très bien qu'il c'est effondrer quand Jennifer avait kidnapper ton père, celui de Alisson, et la mère de Scott. Répondit Lydia d'une mine triste en repensant à sa meilleure amie décédé,

-On peut toujours marcher jusqu'à une route et faire du stop? demanda Stiles,

-Trop dangereux, ils ont peut des alliée ou ils sont déjà quadrillé les sortit de la forêt, je pense plus tôt qu'on devrait marcher jusqu'au vieux manoir de Derek ? Sourit elle en pensant qu'elle avait eu une superbe idée,

-Non, il a été détruit pars la mairie il y plus de 1 an. Dit Stiles l'air pensif,

-Merde, c'est moi où il se sont passaient trop de choses ces dernières années. Demanda la jeune fille,

-Oui mais sa c'est une discutions que l'on aura plus tard c'est pas trop le moment, je pense qu'on prendre un chemin différent et retourné doucement à la voitures en faisant attention qu'il n'y est personne. Dit Stiles en regardant Lydia dans les yeux,

-Oui toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Répondit-elle priant qu'il n'y est plus personne,

-Toute façon la meute sera peut être alerté pars le fait qu'on ne sois toujours pas là et au pire si vraiment on tombe sur quelqu'un tu peux utiliser ton pourvoir pour le projeter mais que en cas d'urgence vu qu'il faut que tu cris se qui ramènerais tous ses copains. Expliqua Stiles,

-Oui tu as raison. Acquiesça Lydia

* * *

Pendant ce temps au loft :

-Scott, cela fait 30 min que l'on est la et ils ne sont pas encore arrivé. Dit Malia l'air inquiètes,

-Je sais, mais tu connais Stiles et c'est pire si il est avec Lydia ils ont pus s'arrêter manger ou je sais pas moi. Répondit Scott anxieux

-J'aurai peut être du vous en parler plus tôt mais ce matin devant le lycée, j'ai vu un homme étrange nous observé, il pué la mort et je ne sais pas quoi. Avoua Hayden de plus en plus inquiète pour ses amis,

-Il n'était pas grand, brun, musclé, et il fumé des cigarette toute les 2 min ? Demanda Mason,

-Si, c'est lui, toi aussi tu la remarqué ? Demanda t-elle,

-Oui, vu comment il nous fixait ce n'était pas dure. Répondit t-il ironiquement,

-Maintenant que vous le dites, j'ai sentit c'est odeur de mort et c'était de la peur aussi. Dit Scott,

-Mais la peur ne sens pas comme sa ! Remarqua Hayden,

-Non pas une peur normal, cette homme sentait beaucoup plus de la peur. Avoua Scott,

-Je sais que sa va sûrement nous aidé mais on ne devrai pas commencer les recherche au lieu de discuter. Intervint Malia

Liam qui ne disait rien mais réfléchissait finit par trouver la solution.

-Bon, écoutez moi, lança t-il d'un coup, quand on est partit du lycée Stiles à eu du mal à démarrer sa Jeep, donc si ils sont parties en retard Stiles à du passer par la route à cotés de la forêt car il y a moins de monde sur celle la et il aurait pus appuyer sur le plancher pour allez pour allez plus vite donc on va là-bas on repaire leurs odeur ou n'importe quel indice et on les retrouve en restant sur nos gardes on ne sais pas ce qui a pue leurs arrivés n'y ce qui la causé. Expliqua Liam calmement

La meute accepta est partir en direction de la fameuse route.

* * *

Stiles et Lydia marchaient toujours depuis au moins 20 min, ils commençaient à désespéré, ils avaient mal aux pieds et n'en pouvaient plus.

-Tu crois que l'on est perdue ? Demanda Lydia qui n'en pouvait plus,

-Je commence à croire que oui, arrêtons nous 5 minutes le temps de réfléchir et de reposer nos pieds. Demanda t-il

-Oui j'en est marre, tu crois qu'il va bientôt faire nuit ? Demanda la jeune fille inquiète,

-Non encore trois heure ou quatre heure, on est partit vers 13h30 on à rouler pendant 30 minute puis courut 20 on sais reposer 30 minutes il devait être 14h20 et la il doit être 14h40 à peu près. Expliqua l'hyperactif fière de lui,

-Merci sa me rassure un peu, si la nuit tombe on sera vraiment perdue…

Ils entendirent un craquement de brindille pas très loin, Stiles eu le réflexe de baisser Lydia juste au moment où il y eu un coup de feu, Lydia paniquait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Stiles attrapa sa main et lui cris Courre!, ils avancèrent le plus vite possible, quand ils entendirent un second coup de feu, puis un troisième, suivie d'un quatrièmes, Stiles venait d'être toucher au niveau de l'épaule juste à quelque centimètre de son cœur, il poussa un cri de douleur qui alerta Lydia, elle lâchas sa main et attrapa Stiles pars le bras quel croisa avec le sien sur son autre bras le sang coulait et ne s'arrêtait pas, c'est la que Lydia aperçu une petite crevasse sous un arbre qui ressemblait un peu à celle de Malia quand elle était sous sa forme de Coyote sauf que la elle était un peu plus grande ce qui arrangeaient les deux adolescent, ils se réfugièrent dedans en prenant soin d'effacer leurs traces de pas pour ne pas que ces espèces de chasseur ne les trouvent, Lydia savait que l'homme qui avait toucher Stiles n'était n'y leur chef n'y le plus compétent, il avait mis quatre coups avant de finir pars toucher l'un des deux adolescents alors qu'ils couraient tout droit, avec une vue largement dégager sur eux.

Lydia retira le gilet de Stiles plein de sang et allongea Stiles dessus pour voir la blessure, elle la regarda attentivement et ce dit " Dieux merci " la balle était ressortit derrière mais Stiles avait perdue beaucoup trop de sang et continuait dans perdre, elle arracha un gros bout du tee-shirt du jeune homme et appuya sur la plaie, puis avec son autre main arracha un autre gros bout du tee-shirt de Stiles et couvrit l'arrière de la plaie, Stiles faisait quelques gémissement mais ne disais quasiment rien.

-Stiles est-ce que ça va ? Demanda morte d'inquiétude la jeune fille

-Bof, j'ai super mal et j'ai la tête qui tourne mais ça va, tu es la et tu n'a rien c'est le principale. Dit Stiles en souriant,

-Merci, sans toi je crois que je serais morte. Dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de Stiles qui rougie,

-On fait quoi mainte….

Stiles venait de s'évanouir du fait qu'il est perdue beaucoup de sang.

-STILES, non non non reste éveiller STILES !

Mais rien le jeune homme ne bouger pas, Lydia pleurer, elle sentit que son pouls commencer à se faire faible.

-Allez, Stiles s'il te plaît réveille toi, je t'aime Stiles...

Rien Stiles ne répondait pas, Lydia était seule, impuissante et perdue.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant, à la prochaine.


	5. Chapitre 4

La meute était arriver depuis 20 min sur cette route puis ils trouvèrent des traces de pneu qui les avait mener sur une route mener à la forêt en suivant les traces, ils finirent par tomber sur la voiture de Stiles et une Audi noir juste à cotés, Scott, Malia et Liam partirent à leurs recherchent pendant que Hayden, Corey, Mason restèrent à la voiture au cas où Stiles et Lydia reviendrait où si les personnes qui les poursuivaient ne reviennent.

Cela faisaient 10 bonne minutes qu'ils attendaient à la voiture quand ils entendirent un coup de feu, Hayden expliqua à Mason et Corey qu'ils devaient rester ici au cas où.

Pendant ce temps Malia et Scott ce rapprocher du coup de feu, quand un deuxième frappa puis un troisième et enfin un quatrième avec un cri de douleur, Scott fixa Malia, Liam venait de les retrouver, il leurs expliqua qu'il venait de voir le chasseur qui tirait, il courir en prenant soin de bien suivre Liam, au bout de quelques minute ils apercevirent le chasseur qui courait, Scott le rattrapa facilement et le bloqua fortement au sol.

-Où sont mes deux amis ! Hurla l'alpha en colère avec ses yeux rouge perçant qui brillaient,

-Je te dirait rien sale chien ! lui répondis le chasseur en lui crachant un énorme mollard au visage

Pendant que Scott s'essuyait le visage, Malia perdit le contrôle et planta ses griffes dans le ventre de l'homme qui hurla de douleur.

-Dit, où ils sont partit, où je remonte mes griffes à ta gorge et je t'étripe ! Hurla la coyote hors d'elle,

-Malia ! Calme toi, tu ne le feras pas ! Crie Scott,

-Tais toi ! On en a marre de tes technique de je suis gentil je tue personne, c'est à cause de sa que tes amis meurs espèce d'idiot ! Hurla Malia

Scott ce calma d'un coup, perdue dans ses pensé de ce que venait de dire la louve sous l'effet de la rage, elle avait peut-être raison, la voix de l'homme le fit sortir de ses pensé.

Tes amis sont partit tout droit, le garçon avait l'air mal en point en même temps je les quasiment tuer, je lui est tirer à quelques centimètres du cœur, il doit être entrain de mourir en ce moment même ! Puis l'homme rit à ne plus en respirer

Liam aussi entra dans une rage folle, il poussa Malia et commença à frapper l'homme de toute ces force plusieurs fois.

-Je te jure, fils de pute, si il meurt, je te retrouverai et je t'arracherai ta gorge ! Hurla Liam

Scott l'arrêta juste avant le coup de grâce qui aurait tuer l'homme.

-Stop, Liam il a comprit ! Vite il faut que l'on les retrouve avant que Stiles ne meurs, si il ne l'est pas déjà. Dit Scott en lâchant quelques larmes

Ils acquiescèrent, et coururent dans la forêt, puis Scott sentit l'odeur du sang beaucoup de sang, Malia et Liam la remarquèrent aussi, ils avaient vraiment peur, ils coururent en suivant de prêt l'odeur, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ils entendaient même les pleures de Lydia ce qui ne les rassuras pas beaucoup, quand soudain deux chasseurs leurs tombèrent dessus, Malia crièrent « On s'en occupe va les chercher ! », Scott continu et trouva la petite crevasse et rentra dedans, il tombas sur une scène terrifiante, Stiles avait les yeux fermer et ne bouger plus.

-Non, non, non ! Cria Scott en pleurant,

-Attend, Scott écoute son cœur, il reste quelques battement. Fit remarquer Lydia qui elle aussi pleurait

Scott attrapas son meilleur ami et le porta, en sortant de la crevasse il vit Malia et Liam avec deux hommes inconscient par terre, il leur fit signe de s'approcher en courant le plus vite possible.

-Est-ce…qu'….qu'il...est ...mo...mort ? Demanda Malia les larmes aux yeux,

-Non pas encore, Lydia est dans ce troue, je vais courir jusqu'aux voitures et nous irons à l'hôpital, si vous n'êtes pas encore la, prenait la voiture de Stiles

Ils firent oui de la tête et Scott leurs lança les clé, il courut le plus vite qu'il n'est jamais fait de sa vie, il avait déjà perdue tellement ses dernières années, il ne pouvait pas reperdre encore quelqu'un, en deux minutes il vit les voitures au loin, il crie au bout de ses force « Hayden ! », la louve le remarqua aussitôt et accouru vers lui le plus vite possible avec Mason, Scott tomba à genoux.

-Vite, prenez le et emmener le vite à l'hôpital, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps vite, je reste la en attendant les autre ! Crie Scott à ses deux amies qui se dépêchèrent de porter Stiles à la voiture de Hayden

Corey monta à l'arrière avec Stiles, et Mason et Hayden devant, Hayden appuya sur l'accélérateur et pris la direction de l'hôpital, le chemin fut rapide, ils y étaient presque.

-Comment il va ! Cria Hayden morte d'inquiétude, elle n'avait jamais été très proche du jeune homme mais il lui avait sauver la vie l'année dernière s'interposant entre elle est Théo lui permettant de s'échapper,

-Mal, il en a vraiment plus pour longtemps ! Cri Corey en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, lui aussi ne voulait pas voir son amis mourir, il c'était beaucoup rapprocher de lui ces dernier temps,

-On y est dans deux minute ! Crie à son tour Mason inquiet aussi.

Hayden se gara n'importe comment, mais elle s'en fichait la vie de son amis était plus importante qu'une stupide amende, elle prit Stiles dans ses bras puis courut aux portes d'entré de l'hôpital avec Corey et Mason qui la suivait de prêt, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

-On a besoin d'aide vite ! Hurla la louve en pleurant

La mère de Scott arriva en courant avec un brancard.

-Qu'est qui c'est passer ! Cria t-elle en regardant le jeune homme qui agonisait,

-Il c'est fait tirer dessus i peu prêt 30 minute. Répondit Mason qui lui aussi pleurait à moité,

-Ok, les médecins arrive on vas l'emmener au bloc directe on verra les diagnostique là-bas rester au bout du couloir dans la salle d'attente, je vous dirai des que j'ai des nouvelle, puis elle disparut derrières une porte qui mener à un long couloirs vert

Les trois amis partirent dans la salle d'attente le temps que le reste de la meute arrive. Le temps passer lentement, ils étaient de plus en plus anxieux, le reste de la meute rentra dans l'hôpital affolé, ils emmenèrent Lydia voir un médecin puis ils allèrent voir leurs amis dans la salle d'attente.

-Alors, où il est ? Demanda inquiet Liam,

-La mère de Scott nous a dit qu'elle l'emmener au bloc avec le reste des médecins et qu'elle viendrait nous voir quand elle aurai des nouvelles. Répondit Hayden qui se rongeaient les ongles

1h passa quand un médecin vint les voir, ils se levèrent tous.

-Vous êtes les amis de mademoiselle Martin ? Demande le médecin,

-Oui c'est nous. Répondit Malia,

-Elle va bien, elle a de légères éraflures et le poignet fouler sinon elle va très bien ! Expliqua le médecin, j'ai appeler sa mère elle ne devrai pas tarder

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement, la rousse arrivas dans la salle d'attente 10 minutes après le passage du médecin.

-Comment il va ? Demanda Lydia inquiète et toute tremblante,

-On ne sais pas sa fait des heures que l'on est la il ne nous on rien dit. Dit Scott,

-Je vois, si il meurt je ne m'en remettrai pas, se sera trop. Dit Lydia en pleurant,

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est Stiles, il est fort, c'est le seul humain de la meute depuis des années, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va mourir, le rassura Corey en l'asseyant sur un fauteuil

Les heures passaient, ils n'en pouvaient plus mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, la mère de Lydia arriva on l'entendit crier dans les couloir.

-Où est ma fille, où est elle ! Criai la mère affolait,

-Maman ! Je suis là ! Cria Lydia simplement,

-Ah chérie ! Elle se rapprocha de sa fille et rentrèrent dans la salle d'attentes, Qu'est qui c'est passer, à la télé ils disent que toi ou Stiles avait pris une balle, j'ai cru que c'était toi au j'ai eu tellement peur. Pleurait sa mère en prenant sa fille dans les bras,

-Oui, maman je vais bien mais si tu continue de serrer aussi fort, je vais mourir étouffer. Rigola Lydia,

-Attend, le sourire de ta mère s'effaça directement, si ce n'est pas toi qui tes pris la balle sa veut dire que Stiles est mort, elle s'effondra dans le siège,

-Non, non, il est au bloc opératoire, Mélissa la emmener il y a quelques heures depuis pas de nouvelles mais je sais qu'il va bien sinon je le ressentirait, du moment que je ne crie pas tout va bien, dit en souriant la jeune fille,

-D'accord, je vais appeler John pour le prévenir…

-Vous avez avoir appris ça à la télé ? La coupa Scott,

-Oui, vous passer sur toute les chaînes, expliqua la mère de Lydia,

-Quoi !? Dire toute la meute en chœur,

-Oui, tien je vais demander la télécommande de la télé qui est la à l'infirmière, ne bouger pas, dit la mère de Lydia

Elle partit quelques minute puis revint calmement, elle alluma la TV et mis la première chaîne d'info quel trouva.

Au journal TV :

-Chez téléspectateurs et téléspectatrices, vous vous rappelez tous les événement d'i mois où nous à été révélé l'existence du surnaturel par de jeune adolescent qui avait sauver leur camarade de « La bête géante » comme vous dites, et bien cette après-midi, malheureusement un des membres de ce groupe à était blesser gravement, il est en ce moment même à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, au bloc opératoire, nous ne n'en savons pas plus mais un journaliste de notre chaîne et sur place, Steve vous m'entendez ? Expliqua le présentateur,

-Oui, je vous entend très bien, je suis actuellement devant l'hôpital où ce trouve ce jeune, ces amis sont à l'intérieure depuis quelques heures maintenant, personnes n'est encore ressortit, donc je vais entrez. Dit le journaliste

Il entra puis avança dans le long couloir, à l'accueil il n'y avait personne ce qui l'arrangea fortement, il avança puis trouvas la salle d'attente. La meute ce vit de dos à la TV puis ce retourna comprenant que le journaliste et le cameraman était juste derrière. Puis des tas d'autres journaliste arrivèrent derrière eux de tout plein de chaînes différentes.

-Sortez, vous n'avaient rien à faire ici ! Hurla Mme Martin en colère,

-Nous voulons juste posez quelques questions, on a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. Dit le journaliste,

-Oui, la population veut savoir. Dit un autre au fond,

-Il y a un mois nous n'avons répondue à aucune de vos question et vous croyez que sa va changer aujourd'hui, vous rêvés, maintenant dégagé bande de vautour. Dit Lydia,

-Est-ce l'un d'entre vous qui lui à fait sa ? Juste parsque qu'il est humain ? Demanda un des journaliste,

-Mais putain, vous ne comprenez rien, on ne vous diras rien, et ce n'est pas nous qui lui avons fait sa c'est notre amis nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! Commença a s'énerver Scott,

-Scott, calme toi. Dit Hayden,

-Qui la agresser alors ? Demanda un autre journaliste,

-Dégagez ! Hurla Liam à moitié transformer,

-Liam calme toi tout de suite ! Hurla à son tour Scott faisant briller ces yeux rouge, puis il ce tourna vers les journalistes en gardant ces yeux rouge, Il à raison sortez où c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre cas. Dit Scott avec un regard noir

Les journalistes partirent de peur que l'alpha ne l'est agresse ou les tue carrément. Une passa toujours aucun signe sur l'état de Stiles.

-Scott, je peut te parler 5 minutes en privée ? Demanda Malia

Il acquiesça, et ils partirent tout les deux dans le couloir.

-Qu'est qui il y a ? demanda Scott,

-Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit tout ta l'heure. Dit Malia,

-T'inquiète pas, c'est vrai que des fois je suis un peu trop gentil parfois. Expliqua Scott,

-Non, bon parfois oui mais tu as raison on ne doit pas tuer comme sa, surtout que maintenant tout le monde le seras. Répondit Malia,

-Oui, c'est tout où tu voulais me dire autre choses ? Demanda Scott,

-Oui, quand on cherchais Stiles et Lydia dans la forêt tout ta l'heure, j'ai sentit quelqu'un où quelques chose de super puissant plus puissant que le nemeton. Expliqua Malia,

-Oui, je sais moi aussi, on verra plus tard, le plus important maintenant c'est Stiles. Dit Scott

Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner en salle d'attente quand ils entendirent un homme crier.

-Où est mon fils, où est t-il, répondez ! Hurler l'homme

Scott le reconnue, c'était le Shérif, il se rapprocha de lui.

-Monsieur Stilinski, je suis la ! Fit Scott en lui faisant signe de s'approcher, ce que fit le Shérif,

-Scott !où est Stiles ! Hurla le Shérif,

-Il est au bloc, ma mère a dit qu'elle nous dirait des que elle a des nouvelle. Expliqua Scott,

-Mais qu'est qui c'est passer ?

-Stiles et Lydia nous rejoignaient au loft, mais en route ils ont été poursuivie par des chasseurs, ils se sont cacher du mieux qu'ils ont pus mais avant que l'on arrive un chasseur à tirer sur Stiles, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Répondit Scott,

-Oh mon dieu, et Lydia elle va bien ? Demanda le Shérif inquiet aussi pour la jeune fille,

-Oui elle est avec sa mère et le reste de la meute dans la salle d'attente. Dit Scott

Malia arriva en courant.

-C'est Lydia, elle a du mal à respirer elle divague complètement ! Cria Malia

Le Shérif, Scott et Malia coururent jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

-Lydia qu'est qui il y a ? demanda Scott inquiet pour sa meilleure amie,

-C'est plus puissant que tout ce qu'on a vu Scott et il est déjà la, il va tous nous tuer ! Dit Lydia puis elle poussa son crie de Banshee.

Toutes les fenêtres volèrent en éclat, puis elle se calma. La mère de Scott arriva en courant.

-Qu'est qui ce passe, tout le monde a entendue un cri ? Demanda t-elle,

-C'est Lydia ne t'inquiète pas maman, repars t'inquiète on s'en occupe. Dit Scott,

-Lydia, Lydia, ma chérie qu'est ce qui y a ? demanda sa mère inquiète,

-Un homme et une femme arrivent et ils vont tout détruire, ils sont beaucoup plus puissant que tous se que l'on a vu, je crois que cette fois ont ne sans sortiras pas. Expliqua Lydia

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Et Stiles n'a rien à voit avec ton crie ? Demanda Hayden paniquer,

-Non. Dit elle

Ils soufflèrent tous, ils étaient rassurer.

-Liam, Hayden, Corey, Mason, rentrez chez vous, reposez vous on vous tien au courant. Dit Scott,

-D'accord, dirent t-ils avec un ton de négativité mais ils étaient vraiment crever

Ils partirent, laissant Scott, Malia, Lydia, sa mère et le Shérif dans la salle sombre et silencieuse.

Les heures passaient il était 23h46 quand la mère de Scott vint les voir.

-Alors comment va Stiles ? Demanda inquiète la mère de Lydia,

-Il est sortit d'affaire la il dors, vous pouvez allez le voir mais par deux au cas où il se réveille qu'il ne panique pas avec autant de monde. Expliqua Melissa,

-D'accord, j'y vais, qui vient avec moi ? Demanda le Shérif,

-Lydia va y tu est importante pour lui. Dit Scott,

-Mais tu est sont meilleur ami. Répliqua Lydia,

-Oui mais lui il t'… Il se tue ne voulant pas faire de gaffe,

-Il me quoi ? Demanda Lydia perplexe,

-Rien vas y je vais rentrer on ira le voir demain. Expliqua Scott,

-D'accord. Dit elle simplement,

-Moi aussi je vais y allez, tenez moi au courant dit Malia,

-Oui, dit Lydia,

-Lydia, chérie j'y vais, sois tu reste à son chevet soit tu rentres plus tard mais prévient moi,dit Natalie

-Je reste. Répondit elle

Ils partirent tous sauf Lydia, le Shérif et Melissa, qui avancèrent vers la chambre de Stiles. En rentrant ils virent qu'il était réveiller.

-Stiles ! S'écrièrent le Shérif et la Banshee,

-Oui c'est toujours moi. Dit L'hyper actif avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres,

-Comment ça va ? Demanda le Shérif,

-Bien, c'est pas une balle qui va me tuer crois moi. Dit Stiles en rigolant mais avec quelques douleur,

-Bien, écoute Lydia va rester avec toi, j'ai du travail, bisous vous deux, je t'aime mon fils. Dit le Shérif,

-Moi aussi papa. Dit Stiles,

-En revoir Shérif. Dit Lydia

Le shérif partit, Lydia s'assit sur la chaise cotés fenêtre de la chambres, elle se rapprocha su lit de Stiles et lui pris la main.

-J'ai eu tellement peur. Dit elle avec quelques larmes,

-Moi aussi, mais tout va bien maintenant, on sont les autres ? Demanda Stiles,

-Tous rentrez chez eux, c'est Scott qui m'a dit de rester avec toi. Expliqua Lydia,

-D'accord. Dit t-il,

-Il m'a dit un truc bizarre, sur toi. Avoua Lydia,

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui la dit comme connerie encore. Dit Stiles,

-Bah quand j'ai dit qu'il devait restaient avec toi car c'est ton meilleur ami et frère de cœur, il m'a dit non toi il t'… et il c'est arrêter la. Expliqua Lydia,

-Oh, je vois… Répondit Stiles en fuyant le regard de Lydia,

-Je sais.. ce qu'il voulait dire enfaîte après toute ces années… je les remarquer. Avoua Lydia,

-Ah, attend un peu avant de me rembarrer, je viens de me faire tirer dessus, dit Stiles,

-J'ai jamais dit que j'allais te rembarrer, je crois que je ressent la même chose. Lui avoua Lydia,

-Je t'aime. Lâcha Stiles comme sa sans réfléchir,

-Moi aussi. Dit Lydia

Elle s'approcha du visage de Stiles et fit un légers baiser doux, Stiles et elle étaient tous rouge. Puis ils discutèrent quelques heures puis s'endormir, Melissa passa les voir pendant la nuit, elle les vit dormir puis elle prit une couverture qu'elle mit sur Lydia puis repartit à ces occupations.


	6. Chapitre 5

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés, Lydia était rester au chevet de Stiles quasiment tous se temps, bien sur tout le monde était venu le voir mais Lydia elle rester, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ils s'embrassaient ou ce faisait souvent des câlins, tout le monde le su rapidement à cause de l'odeur, Malia avait même sauter sur Lydia pour la félicité, ce qui étonnait beaucoup Stiles, mais il était heureux, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait enfin eu la fille. A sa sortir l'hôpital, il rentra directement chez lui, le médecin lui avait dit de se reposer encore quelques semaines avant de reprendre les cours, il avait supplier son père de bien vouloir le laisser allez en cours mais cela ne servait à rien le Shérif répondait toujours négativement. Le lendemain il se réveilla vers 8h ne sachant pas quoi faire il décida de prendre son temps pour ce lavez, manger et regarder la télé, il était 11 h quand il décida d'aller prendre sa voiture, pour aller voir Deaton, il voulait lui demander quelques choses, quelques choses importantes pour lui.

Il sortit et prit sa Jeep puis partit en direction du bâtiment de vétérinaire ou travaille Deaton, le chemin fut cours, Stiles rentra dans le bâtiment, il n'y avait personne, donc il rentra directement dans la salle, Deaton ranger des herbes dans son armoire.

« Bonjour Deaton ! Dit Stiles,

-Bonjour Stiles, pourquoi viens tu me voir ? Tu devrais de reposer. Répondit le vétérinaire,

-Je sais mais j'étais venu vous demander quelque chose. Expliqua Stiles,

-Oui, qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Deaton intéresser,

-Voilà, enfaite depuis que j'ai été blesser je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas m'entraîner à me défendre avec la magie ? Demanda Stiles,

-Stiles, écoute je sais que tu veux pouvoir te défendre et aider tes amis mais devenir druide quand on ne les pas de naissance comme moi c'est très dur. Expliqua Deaton,

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas forcément devenir un druide je veux juste savoir des sort pour pouvoir me défendre. Dit Stiles avec des yeux de chien battu,

-Bon, je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien, ne dit rien à tes amis cela pourrait m'attirer des problème. Dit Deaton,

-D'accord c'est promis. Fit Stiles en mettant sa main sur son cœur se qui rire Deaton,

-Bon déjà, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'est d'être un druide, nous sommes les protecteur de la nature, plus on est puissant plus on peu contrôler certain élément, l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'aire, le tonner ecetera, moi je ne le fais plus, c'est trop dangereux à mon age et si tu ne te contrôle pas sa peu te rendre fou de pouvoir, puis nous pouvons faire des potions et autre mélange, es-tu prêt à assumer ces lourdes responsabilité ? Expliqua Deaton,

-Oui je suis prêt. Dit Stiles sur de lui,

-Bon comme tu ne les pas de naissance je vais devoir te connecter à la nature comme un druide normal, ce sera peut être douloureux et cela va prendre quelques heures et tu ne parleras pas pour ne pas me déconcentrés sinon tu pourrais en mourir. Expliqua Deaton,

-D'accord. Répondit simplement Stiles »

Deaton poussa tout les meubles pour laisser une grand surface vide, il dit à Stiles de ce mettre au centre du cercle qu'il venait de tracer avec des feuille d'arbres , et de se mettre à genoux, ensuite il se coupa le bras et remplit un bol de son sang et fit quelques dessins au sol puis sur le visage de Stiles un peu dégoûter puis il commença à parler dans une autre langue étrange et la Stiles ce mis à avoir des vertiges, il sentait un force qui essayait de le pénétré, puis un cercle de feu ce fit au tour de Stiles, il resta calme et ne bougea pas d'un iota, Deaton parler depuis quelques minute pour Stiles mais en réalité cela faisait deux heures, puis soudain Stiles sentit que la force étrange qu'il sentait avait réussi à rentrer en lui, cela lui faisait un sentiment bizarre de fraîcheur et de liberté, puis sans savoir pourquoi il s'évanouit.

Pendant ce tant au Lycée,

Lydia était en Maths toute seule la meute était partit manger, elle avait manger depuis 11h, puis elle sentit que quelques chose de bizarre n'y bien n'y mauvais tourné autour de Stiles, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et courut à sa voiture et démarra chercher Stiles, elle sentit qu'il était au cabinet de Deaton, elle appuya sur le plancher et démarra.

Quand elle arriva devant le cabinet elle sentit une force étrange tourner autour, elle fonça dedans inquiète pour Stiles.

En entrant elle sentit cette grande force ce divisé, elle courut jusqu'à la salle et entra elle rasta bouche bée, Stiles était inconscient au milieux d'un cercle de feu et de feuille, puis elle vit Deaton avec les yeux blanc réciter des phrase dans une langue, elle tenta de s'approcher mais une force la poussa en dehors de la salle, elle voulut de nouveau rentrer mais elle n'y arriva pas, elle tenta de rentrer pendant 30 minutes mais en vin, à bout de force, elle s'assit sur une chaise, puis quand elle s'apprêtait à appeler Scott les porte pour entrer dans le cabinet s'ouvrirent d'un coup un homme avec les yeux et les veine noirs rentra et la projeta sur le mur, puis rentra dans la salle, Lydia était sonner mais elle se releva et courut voir ce qui se passait elle vit l'homme envoyer Deaton dans les aires et le frapper contre le mur puis le poussa contre Lydia et referma les porte.

« Deaton ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe bordel ! Cria Lydia,

-J'étais entrain d'aidé Stiles, il voulait devenir druide donc je le connecter à la nature, mais d'un coup j'ai sentit une énorme énergie maléfique cette homme. Expliqua Deaton,

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi il nous a fait sortir? Demanda Lydia au bout de ses forces,

-Quand un druide, fait en sorte qu'un humain sois en connexion avec la nature, il dégage toute sa force que les autres druides peuvent sentirent, cet homme a du la sentir. Dit Deaton »

Ils entendirent Stiles hurler de douleur, Lydia ce mit à pleurer.

« Mais qu'est qu'il lui fait ?! Cria la Banshee en pleure,

-Cet homme est entrain de lui donner ces pouvoir à lui, mais il y en à trop même toi tu peux les sentir, il va les donner en partit à Stiles pour le tuer. Expliqua Deaton,

-Mais pourquoi !? Si il veut le tuer il y a d'autre moyen, il va perdre ces pouvoirs ? Demanda Lydia toujours en pleure,

-Non, ce ne sont pas ces pouvoirs, il les as aspirer sur quelques chose de puissant, tellement puissant que l'on ne peut pas sentir cette chose, si Stiles meurt son corps et son âme lui appartiendrons pour l'éternité, il faut qu'on intervienne. Dit Deaton,

-Mais comment ? Il faut que l'on appel Scott et les autres. Dit Lydia,

-Non, ce serait trop dangereux, il faut que tu utilises tes pouvoirs Lydia. Rétorqua Deaton,

-Quoi, mais sa ne suffira pas et il va nous bloquer. Dit Lydia,

-Non, je vais essayer de le retenir, allez, le temps presse ! Cria Deaton »

Ils se mirent devant la porte, Deaton réussi à l'ouvrir, l'homme fut surprit, Deaton le bloqua avec une incantation, l'homme la déjoua en quelques secondes, Deaton recommença plusieurs fois, Lydia se concentra, elle était paniqué et cela la bloquer, mais quand elle vit Stiles avec plein de cercle et rune sur la peau entrain de crier de douleur, un crie qui lui déchiré le cœur tellement on pouvais sentir sa douleur, elle entra dans une énorme colère noir, elle cria de toute les forces quelle avait, l'homme fut propulsé contre le mur qui se déchira du bâtiment et partit au bout du parking, elle courut voir Stiles pendant que Deaton partit voir si l'homme était mort, Lydia attrapa Stiles et le posa sur ses genoux, puis elle caressa ces cheveux pour l'apaisé.

« Stiles, calme toi, chute, ça va aller, est ce que tu as mal encore ? Demanda Lydia désorienté mais calme,

-Lydia… c'est… c'est … toi ? Demanda Stiles complètement perdue,

-Oui, Stiles c'est moi. Dit elle d'un ton qui apaisa le jeune homme,

-Lydia ! J'ai mal ! Aide moi ! Cria Stiles en poussant la jeune rousse,

-Qu'est qui il y a ?! demanda t-elle toute paniqué, Où a tu mal ?

-Partout ! Ahh ! Criait Stiles »

Lydia souleva le tee-shirt de Stiles pour voir une éventuelle blessure qui pouvait lui causer une aussi forte douleur, ce qu'elle vit la fit blanchir d'un coup, c'était encore des symbole comme tout ta l'heure sauf qu'il ce déplacer partout sur son corps. Stiles déchira son tee-shirt dans un mouvement non voulut de douleur, Deaton courut vers les deux jeunes attiré par les cris.

« L'homme c'est enfuit, il y a beaucoup de sang tu as du le blesser gravement, on le reverra pas de si tôt, mais qu'est ce que c'est ! Cria Deaton en s'approchant,

-Je sais pas, c'est les mêmes dessins que tout ta l'heure, sauf que la ils bougent partout ! Lui répondit Lydia,

-Vite aide moi à le mettre sur la table la. Lui demanda Deaton »

Ils soulevèrent Stiles, et l'allongèrent sur la table, Deaton lui injecta un produit.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda Lydia toujours inquiète pour son petit amis,

-Un calmant, je peux rien faire pour se qu'il a. Expliqua Deaton,

-Mais que lui arrive t-il ? Questionna Lydia,

-Le mage noir à voulut lui donner de la magie noir pour en faire son serviteur sauf que en l'interrompant, ma magie blanche est rester en Stiles mais la magie noir est rester aussi et les deux essaye de rentrer dans son corps, mais si elle n'y arrive pas se sera la fin. Réexpliqua Deaton,

-La fin de quoi ?! Demanda Lydia pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait,

-De la vie de Stiles. Dit Deaton d'un ton froid et triste. »

Lydia s'effondra en larme, Deaton lui amena une chaise pour rester à cotés de Stiles, elle lui prit la main et attendit, 15 minutes avait passer et Stiles ne montrait toujours aucun signe de guérison, puis au bout de 30 minutes une lumière à la fois blanche et noir jaillit de sous le tee-shirt déchiré de Stiles, Lydia appela Deaton, le vétérinaire souleva le tee shirt déchiré et observa, la blessure laisser par la balle deux semaine au par avant cicatrisait, quand ce fut finit la lumière s'éteignit et Stiles reprit des couleurs.

« C'est bon signe, les deux sortent de magie on réussi à rentrer et ne se combatte pas, c'est même la première fois que quelque chose comme sa arrive, elle s'entende. Expliqua Deaton,

-Donc il va survire ! Cria de joua Lydia,

-Oui, mais après il risque d'avoir quelques problèmes, c'est deux magie dans un seul corps, il pourra survivre son corps peut largement supporter mais il faudra qu'il se contrôle avec toute cette puissance un énervement peut créée un tremblement de terre. Expliqua Deaton,

-Mais qu'est qui la encore fait, toujours à courir après les ennuis, mais si il va bien tant mieux. Dit Lydia,

-Juste, il ne sera pas un druide je pense. Dit Deaton,

-Quoi pourquoi ? Demanda Lydia surprise,

-Quand un humain reçoit autant de pouvoir bien et mauvais, il a plus tendance à devenir un sorcier, d'ailleurs je pense que l'homme de tout ta l'heure n'est pas un druide noir mais enfaîte un sorcier noir, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence mais il est plus puissant. Expliqua Deaton,

-D'accord, on verra bien. Dit Lydia. »

Elle continua d'attendre, puis au bout de 30 minutes Stiles se réveilla.

« Lydia, pourquoi tu es la ? Demanda Stiles,

-Pour toi idiot, tu te rappel pas se qui c'est passé ? Demanda Lydia en lui volant un baiser,

-Non mais si j'ai eu un baiser je veux bien recommencer. Dit Stiles avec un sourire,

-Tes vraiment un idiot ! Dit Lydia en lui donnant une tape avec un grand sourire,

-Ah Stiles tu es réveiller ! Cria Deaton en entrant dans la pièce,

-Oui, eux quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il y a un énorme trou dans le murs qui donne sur le parking. Demanda l'hyperactif,

-Oui je vais t'expliquer. Dit Deaton »

Deaton lui expliqua tous depuis son arriver dans son cabinet, Stiles resta bouche bée quand il lui dit qu'il allait bientôt avoir ces pouvoir qui allait se développé, il était partager entre joie et peur.

« Donc j'ai de bon pouvoir et des pouvoirs maléfique, sa veut dire je vais devenir un être du mal ? Demanda Stiles perplexe,

-Non, tu aurais pus avoir des pouvoir complètement maléfique sa change rien, c'est toi qui choisit comment les utiliser. Expliqua Deaton pour rassurer Stiles,

-Lydia je suis impressionné de ce que ta fait pour m'aider. Dit Stiles,

-De rien, c'est juste quand j'ai vu qu'il te faisait mal comme sa, une rage tellement énorme est monter en moi que j'ai tout projeter sur l'homme. Expliqua Lydia,

-Je t'aime. Répondit Stiles en l'embrassant,

-Moi aussi. Dit Lydia entre deux baiser,

-Bon comme tu vas mieux rentre, ne dite rien aux autres, Lydia reste avec lui, on sais jamais je crois que tu sera la seule à pouvoir le calmer en cas de manifestation de ses pouvoirs. Expliqua Deaton,

-D'accord on y vas. Dit Lydia. »

Elle attendit que Stiles mettent son pull, puis elle lui pris la main et il montèrent dans la voiture de la rousse, il récupérerait celle de Stiles le lendemain.

« Tu veux allez manger un morceau ? Demanda Lydia,

-Oui, je meurt de faim. Répondit Stiles,

-Tu meurs tout le temps de faim toi. Dit Lydia

-Oui mais tu m'aime quand même. Dit Stiles avec un sourire,

-C'est vrai, bon on va allez au fast food puis on ira chez toi,

-D'accord, j'en prendrais pour mon père en même temps, sa fait longtemps qu'il n'en na pas manger et pour une fois autant lui faire plaisir. Expliqua Stiles. »

Arriver au Fast Food tout le monde les fixées, certain les on applaudis d'autres les regardais d'un aire mauvais, puis ils entendirent des chuchotement, puis ils firent la queue.

« Bonjour, ce serai pour 3 menu maxi. Dit Stiles,

-Deux secondes, je vais chercher une collègue je veux pas m'occuper de monstre. Se plaignit le caissier,

-Quoi pardon ? Vous traiter ma petite amis de monstre ?! S'énerva Stiles,

-Stiles, calme toi tu sais ce que Deaton a dit pour ta colère. Chuchota Lydia,

-Vous avez bien entendue, c'est un monstre ! Cria le caissier,

-Fermer la avant je m'énerve ! Cria Stiles »

Les yeux de Stiles virèrent au noir et de léger tremblement se firent sentirent.

« Chute, Stiles calme toi. Dit Lydia en lui prenant la main. »

Stiles se calma directement, ses yeux revinrent marron whisky et les tremblement se s'arrêtèrent, Lydia le traîna dehors puis ils partirent dans un autre Fast Food qui les servit avec joie et les remercia de les avoir sauver, puis ils repartirent en direction de chez Stiles, quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que le Shérif n'était pas arriver, ils rentrèrent, Lydia appela sa mère pour dire qu'elle rester dormir chez Stiles et qu'elle n'irait pas en cour demain en donnant pour seul explication que elle avait des problèmes à régler, pendant que Stiles mettait la table, Lydia raccrocha, le Shérif arriva quelques minute après, quand il vit la nourriture, il sourit et se dépêcha d'enlever sa veste pour rejoindre les deux adolescent déjà à table.

« Bonjour Shérif ! Dit Lydia contente de voir le Shérif se jeter sur la nourriture,

-Bonjour Papa ! Pas besoins de demander je vais bien ! Cria Stiles

\- Je sais sa se voit ! Bonjour Lydia, comment vas tu ? Demanda le Shérif en s'envoyant au moins 5 frites,

-Très bien et je vois que vous aussi ! Dit elle en rigolant suivit de Stiles,

-Oui, merci vous deux ! Remercia le Shérif »

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement dans la rigolade puis Stiles dit à son père que Lydia restai dormir, se qui ne dérangea pas le Shérif, puis les deux ados partirent regarder le salon pendant que le Shérif partit ce coucher, Lydia attendit que le Shérif sois bien monter pour parler avec Stiles de ce qui c'était passer au Fast Food plus tôt.

« Tous ta l'heure, c'était quoi au premier Fast Food ? Demanda Lydia,

-Je sais pas, ce que se connard ta dit ma énervé et je sais pas pourquoi mais il y a eu des tremblement. Dit Stiles,

-Tes yeux sont devenues tout noir aussi. Avoua Lydia,

-Sa doit être la fameuse magie en moi. Dit Stiles,

-Oui, demain on ira en forêt, je vais pas en cours, on va allez tester tout sa. dit Lydia,

-D'accord, merci d'être la, je t'aime. Dit Stiles,

-Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles. Dit Lydia en l'embrassant »

Ils regardèrent un film puis allèrent se coucher, se qui les attendait demain allez leur demander beaucoup d'énergie.


	7. Chapitre 6

Lydia dormait profondément, la journée l'avait épuiser, Stiles, lui se réveilla vers 3 heure du matin et observa Lydia, la jeune fille est vraiment belle lorsqu'elle dors, elle a l'air tellement douce que l'on dirai un ange tout droit tombée du ciel, Stiles l'observa pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne le reprenne dans ses bras, le reste de la nuit ce passa calmement.

Lydia se réveilla doucement puis vit que Stiles été serrer contre elle, elle se détacha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et descendit, il devait être tôt car le Shérif était encore la.

« Bonjour Lydia, bien dormit ? Demanda le Shérif d'un ton banal,

-Très bien et vous ? Répondit Lydia avant de bailler,

-Bien merci, les céréale sont dans le placard en haut à ta gauche. Dit le Shérif,

-Merci, il est qu'elle heure ? Demanda la jeune fille en prenant le paquet de céréale et un bol,

-8h00, je commence à 9h00 aujourd'hui, c'est pour que je suis encore la. Expliqua le Shérif en sirotant son café,

-Humm, je vois, ce midi je vais emmener Stiles faire un tour en forêt pour pique-niquer et se balader pour lui changer les idées, si vous êtes d'accord bien sur ? Demanda Lydia entre deux cuillère de céréales,

-Oui, mais dans un autre bois que la où vous avez était agresser. Dit le Shérif,

-Oui, j'y est penser aussi. Avoua Lydia,

-Bien, je vais y allez, je dois passer chercher des dossiers à l'hôpital, préviens Stiles que je suis partit s'il te plaît. Dit le Shérif,

-Oui, se sera fait, vous allez vraiment chercher des dossiers ou vous allez voir ? Demanda Lydia un sourire au coin des lèvres,

-Que...Quoi...Comment. Dit le Shérif complètement rouge,

-Je vous est observer avec vos sourires et vos messes basses. Expliqua Lydia,

-Oh, ne dit rien à Stiles, s'il te plaît, je sais pas comment il va le prendre. Dit le Shérif,

-Ne vous inquiété pas, je ne dirai rien, mais croyais moi, il va être content pour vous. Dit Lydia,

-Oui, on verra bien, j'y vais, bonne journée. Dit le Shérif en prenant la direction de la porte,

-Merci, vous aussi. Dit Lydia en continuant de manger ses céréales. »

Elle finit son petit-déjeuner seul puis elle partit regarder la télé.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il sentit que Lydia n'était plus dans son lit, il se leva et partit en direction des escaliers, il eu un peu de mal à les descendre, il avait d'horrible courbature, en même temps avoir reçu autant de pouvoirs ne pouvait pas que le rendre puissant, il vit Lydia dans le salon, il partit la salué et l'embrassa à grande bouche, puis il partit manger.

Vers 10h00 après un bon petit déjeuner et une bonne séance TV, ils partirent se préparer, Lydia commença pour pouvoir préparer les sandwichs et le reste pendant que Stiles se laverait.

Elle se lava rapidement, puis s'habilla et se maquilla, quand elle sortit, Stiles fut bouche baie, elle ressemblait à une vrai déesse.

« Quoi, ce n'est pas parsque on va dans les bois ou il n'y à personne que je vais pas me faire belle, j'ai choisi tes vêtement, ils sont déjà dans la salle de bain » Dit Lydia »

Stiles la regarda bouche baie, cette fille était vraiment parfaite ce dit t-il, puis il partit se préparer.

Lydia prépara une dizaine de sandwich, elle se dit que si Stiles s'entrainer il aurait sûrement faim, puis elle fit une salade composé et un gâteau, puis rangea tout dans un panier trouver sous l'évier.

Quand Stiles arriva et vit le panier sur la table, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Stiles mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lydia inquiète,

-C'était le panier de ma mère, elle l'avait acheter pour nos piques-niques familiales, cela fait des année que je ne les pas vue, enfaite j'avais même oublier qu'il était la. Dit le jeune homme avec des larmes sur les joue,

-Oh, je suis vraiment désoler, on va prendre autre chose désoler Stiles vraiment, je suis désoler. Dit Lydia avec elle aussi des larmes,

-Non, surtout pas, je suis heureux que tu les prit, je t'aime Lydia. Dit Stiles en la serrant dans ses bras,

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dit elle en l'embrassant doucement,

-On, y vas ? Demanda Stiles,

-Oui, allez, plus on aura de temps mieux se sera, j'ai pris un carnet aussi pour noter tous se qui vas se passer pour se rappeler au cas où. Dit Lydia,

-D'accord. Dit Stiles,

Ils allèrent dans la voiture de Lydia, celle de Stiles n'avait toujours pas été récupéré, ils prirent le chemin le plus cour puis ils descendirent de la voiture et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois éclairer.

Au bout de 15 min de marche ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une jolie clairière à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Bon on commence par te tester. Dit Lydia avec une voix sur d'elle,

-Ok, je fais quoi ? Demanda Stiles perdue,

-Concentre toi est essaye de faire bouger ce cailloux à tes pied. Dit Lydia. »

Il se concentra de toute ses force, il devint rouge et rien ne se passa.

« Sa ne marche pas. Dit il énervé,

-Tu tes concentré de toute tes forces ? Demanda la jeune fille perplexe,

-Oui, sa ne marche pas. Dit il en tapant dans une autre pierre.

-Bon hier quand tu tes énerver et que sa a tremblé, qu'est ce que tu ressentais ? Demanda Lydia,

-De la rage ce mec t'insulter, je n'ai pas pus me contenir j'avais envie de le tuer pour les choses qu'il te disait. Affirma Stiles,

-Bon imagine que se caillou et un homme qui m'agresse et m'insulte. »

Stiles fixa le caillou et imagina ce que venait de lui dire Lydia, puis au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux devinrent noir et le caillou vola dans les aires, Stiles été coincé dans son imagination, il voyait Lydia, la fille qu'il a toujours aimer se faire frapper et insulter par un homme, dans un courant de colère, le caillou explosa en mille morceau répartit partout dans la clairière.

« Wow, Stiles bravo tu as réussi ! Cria Lydia dans l'excitation de se qui venait de se passer. »

Puis elle vit que Stiles ne bougeait toujours pas et que ces yeux restaient d'un noir pure.

« Stiles ? Demanda Lydia d'une petite voix »

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas répondre, inquiète elle prit sa main, l'expression du visage inquiet de Lydia changea soudain en une douleur.

« Aaah Stiles ! Arrête tu me fait mal ! Cria la jeune fille. »

Stiles aspirai la magie du corps de Lydia. Mais il ne répondait toujours pas, elle tentas de retirer sa main mais n'y arriva pas, ses forces commencèrent à la quitter, dans un dernière espoir, elle décidât

de crier pour le réveiller.

« STILES ! hurla la Banshee,

-Quoi, quoi, qu'est qui passe ! Cria Stiles en lâchant la main de Lydia,

-Tu ne répondais pas, tu était comme perdue en toi. Expliqua Lydia,

-Mais pourquoi tu as mal ? Demanda Stiles voyant que Lydia serrer les dents,

-Quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas, j'ai tentai de prendre ta main, mais au lieu de te réveiller comme hier, tu as comme aspirer mes pouvoir et mon essence vital. Répondit Lydia,

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé Lydia je voulait pas te faire du mal ! Cria Stiles en commençant à pleurer,

-Chute, chute ce n'est pas ta faute tu ne savais pas. Dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras, Stiles la repoussa

-Non ! Sa pourrai recommencer ! Cria le fils du Shérif,

-Non ! Je te fais confiance, tu m'a sauver tellement de fois, tu ne me feras rien, je suis sur que tu peux te contrôler ! Cria Lydia en lui attrapant la main de force. »

Stiles la regarda dans les yeux pour voir si elle avait mal, mais rien ne se passa, il avait réussi à se contrôler.

« Tu vois ! J'ai toujours raison ! Cria Lydia de joie de toujours pouvoir toucher son petit ami,

-Oui ! Cria Stiles en lâchant un soupire de soulagement,

-Bon on le mange ce pique-nique ? Demanda Lydia avec un grand sourire,

-Oui ! Je meurs de faims ! Cria Stiles. »

Les deux tourtereaux installèrent la couverture, puis Lydia sortit tout les sandwichs, la salade et une bouteille de vin !

« Pourquoi du vin ? Demanda Stiles,

-J'aime le vin et c'est romantique. Dit la jeune fille,

-Humm je vois. Répondit il avec un grand sourire,

-Si tu n'en veux pas il y a une bouteille d'eau dans le panier. Dit Lydia avec un regard qui disait « prend la bouteille d'eau et je t'étripe »,

-Non ! Non ! Le vin me vas très bien bébé. Dit Stiles un peu effrayer,

-Bébé ? Demanda Lydia avec un sourcil lever,

-Oui, j'aime bien ce surnom mais si tu veux je peut t'appeler mon ange ou amour. Dit Stiles,

-Comme tu veux, mon amour ! Dit Lydia,

-Humm techniquement tu peux pas me donner de surnom vu que Stiles s'en est déjà un.répondit Stiles,

-Oui mais je m'en fou ! Bon on mange ! Cria Lydia en rigolant suivit de Stiles,

-Oui ! Dit il. »

Il mangèrent tranquillement sous le beau soleil de cette journée parfaite (à quelques choses près) puis Lydia s'allongea sur le torse de Stiles, chacun un verre de vin à la main.

« Tu sais Stiles, je regrette de t'avoir repousser toutes ses années tu es vraiment parfait. Dit Lydia en souriant à son petit ami,

-Oui, mais on été pas d'en le même cercle sociale au début et puis tu étais déjà en couple. Affirma Stiles,

-C'est vrai, mais bon maintenant qu'on l'est on va le rester ! Dit Lydia,

-Oh que oui ! Répondit Stiles,

-Je t'aime. Répondit doucement Lydia en l'embrassant,

-Moi aussi mon amour. Rigola Stiles en venant l'embrasser à son tour. »

Ils restèrent comme sa coller l'un à l'autre pendant longtemps puis Stiles eu une idée.

« Tu veux voir un truc cool ? Questionna Stiles,

-Oui ! C'est quoi ! Demanda Lydia toute exciter comme un enfant devant un dessin animé. »

Stiles ferma les yeux et se concentra en pensant à Lydia et tous leurs souvenirs les plus fort, puis soudain Lydia poussa un petit cris de surprise.

« Oh mon dieu ! Stiles c'est magnifique ! Cria Lydia les larmes aux yeux. »

Lydia voyait des tonnes de pétales de roses voler autours d'elle et au centre a quelques mètres d'elle, elle se rejoignait et former un cœur.

« Sa fait pas trop cliché ? Demanda Stiles,

-Non, c'est parfait. Affirma Lydia en l'embrassant. »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à profiter tout les deux dans la clairière tranquillement, puis vers 16 h Lydia demanda quelque chose de particulier, de l'emmener au cimetière, Lydia voulait voir Alisson, fin plus tôt sa tombe, elle faisait sa quasiment chaque semaine pour lui raconter ce qui se passait dans sa vie et celle de leurs amis, mais maintenant elle voulait le faire avec Stiles elle lui faisait assez confiance.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Lydia puis partirent au cimetière de Beacon Hills, arriver devant le grand portail, Lydia attrapa la main de Stiles et l'emmena jusqu'à la tombe de sa meilleure amie.

Arriver devant Lydia prit la parole :

« Salut Alisson, aujourd'hui je tes amené un vieil ami. Dit Lydia en souriant,

-Salut Alisson. Dit Stiles un peu gêner de la situation,

-Bon comme je te les dit la semaine dernière Aly, on est en couple, et tout ta l'heure pour être romantique il a utiliser ces nouveaux pouvoirs pour faire voler des pétales de roses et les faire prendre la forme d'un cœur, à oui ! Stiles à des pouvoir c'est une sorte de sorcier ! Expliqua Lydia toute exciter,

-Oui, j'ai des pouvoir ! Je voudrai juste te dire que je m'excuse de ce qui tes arriver, je suis désoler tu ne méritais pas de mourir ! Dit Stiles les larmes aux yeux,

-Stiles, je te les déjà dit ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Cria Lydia en le prenant dans ses bras elle aussi les larmes aux yeux,

-Oui, mais je me sens quand même coupable. Dit Stiles en la serrant contre lui,

-Je sais, moi aussi, si je vous avez mieux prévenu grâce à Meredith elle serait encore là peut être. Dit Lydia,

-C'est surtout la faute du Nogitsune ! Dit une voix derrière eux deux,

-Isaac ! Crièrent les deux surpris,

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Répondit le frisé en les prenant dans ses bras,

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Tu es arriver quand ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles perdu,

-Wow doucement mon pote, je suis revenue ce matin, Chris avait besoin d'un livre et comme cette ville me manquer j'ai décider de venir, je comptais vous faire la surprise mais en vous voyant devant sa tombe j'ai décider de venir quand même. Expliqua Isaac,

-D'accord, tu nous à vraiment manquer ! Dit Lydia,

-Vous aussi ! Dit il, puis il se baissa au niveau de la pierre tombale, Salut ma belle tu mas manquer, sinon il c'est passer quoi depuis mon départ ? Demanda Isaac »

Lydia et Stiles lui firent un rapide résumer, sa tête changea plusieurs fois d'expression ce qui les fient rire.

« Kate revenue en Jaguar-Garou, une liste de gens surnaturels à tuer pour de l'argent, des docteur qui modifie des humain en chimère, Théo revenue en méchant et une bête géante qui c'est servie du meilleur ami du premier bêta de Scott, et toi qui a failli mouri peine 3 semaine ! Putain il s'en est passer des choses depuis mon départ ! Cria Isaac choqué,

-Oui, comme tu dit ! Et aussi tu te rappelle de Kira ? Demanda Lydia,

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Isaac

-Elle est partit, elle pouvait plus contrôler son coté renard. Expliqua Stiles,

-Oh dommage je l'aimais bien elle était gentil. Dit Isaac,

-Nous aussi, mais un jour elle reviendras ! Dit Lydia avec le sourire,

-Je l'espère pour Scott sa à du l'anéantir. Répondit Isaac,

-Oui, il s'en est bien remit mais il le cache c'est surtout qu'il n'a pas eu le choix avec la découverte du monde surnaturel dans le monde entier. Expliqua Stiles,

-Oui, j'étais inquiet quand je vous est vu à la TV, mais vous avez maîtrisez la situation rapidement ! Répondit Isaac avec un sourire,

-Oui j'avoue que cela n'a pas été facile mais on s'en est sortit s'en presque aucune égratignure ! Cria Lydia,

\- Euhh, tu as failli finir égorgé et moi en voulant sauvé Malia de sa mère j'ai pris u énorme bout de verre pas loin de mon cœur ! Donc ce n'ai pas vraiment sans égratignure ! Rétorqua Stiles,

-Le principale c'est que vous soyer toujours là et encore plus souder que avant ! Sourit Isaac,

-Oui, bon sa te dit que l'on parte, on vas au lycée les chercher, on te présenteras tout le monde et tu reverras Scott ! Dit Stiles content,

-Oui ! Juste une question, tout ta l'heure je vous ai entendu parler à Alisson, c'est quoi cette hostoire de pouvoir, j'osais pas trop t'en parler. Avoua Isaac,

-Hier, j'ai été voir Deaton lui demander de me faire devenir druide pour enfin pouvoir me défendre mais cela c'est mal passer, un homme est rentré et ma donner lui aussi ses pouvoirs, donc je me retrouve avec des pouvoirs bons et des mauvais, donc faut pas m'énerver ! Expliqua Stiles,

-Ah d'accord et les autres sont au courant ? Questionna Isaac,

-Non, je veux pas leur dire maintenant. Répondit Stiles,

-Ok pas de soucis, qu'est ce qui ce passe quand tu t'énerves ? Demanda Isaac curieux,

-Ses yeux deviennent noirs et il perd le contrôle, la terre tremble, des choses peuvent exploser et après on ne sais pas il n'a pas était plus loin. Expliqua Lydia,

-Je sens que vous me cacher autre chose ? Dit Isaac perplexe,

-Oui, si je me concentre et touche une personne surnaturel d'après se que j'ai compris, j'aspire sa magie. Avoua Stiles,

-Humm, je vois bon je vais garder le secret, mais il faudra que leurs en parliez, plus vite se sera fait moins ils vous en voudront. Dit Isaac,

-Je sais, je le ferais quand je me sentirais prêt, tu sais ce n'est pas facile. Dit Stiles,

-Je sais mon pote ! Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend, je dis sa juste pour toi si tu n'as pas envie tu n'est pas obligé. Expliqua Isaac,

-Oui merci. Répondit Stiles,

-Bon on vas au lycée, ils vont pas tarder à sortir. Dit Lydia,

-Oui, tu monte dans la voiture de Lydia avec nous où c'est bon tu as une voiture ? Demanda Stiles,

-Euuh je vais monter avec vous, ma voiture est à Paris. Avoua Isaac,

-D'accord, allez vient. Dit Stiles en avançant main dans la main avec Lydia, »

Ils montèrent en voiture et partir en direction du lycée, Lydia se gara et ils attendirent 15 minutes avant que les premiers élèves ne sortent, les trois se posèrent devant contre le capot de la voiture, quand Scott, sortit suivit de Malia, Liam, Hayden, Mason et Corey, ils avancèrent et Scott remarqua le blond bouclé à coté de Stiles, il reconnu immédiatement Isaac, il courut et le prit dans ses bras.

« Isaac ! Tu m'as manquer ! Cria Scott,

-Toi aussi, tu n'imagines même pas ! Répondit Isaac,

-Tu fais quoi à Beacon Hills mon pote ? Demanda Scott en le relâchant,

-Chris avait besoin d'un bouquin, et j'avais envie de vous voir. Expliqua Isaac,

-Tu compte rester longtemps ? Questionna Scott,

-Je pense que oui, je sais pas on verra bien. Répondit Isaac,

-D'accord, bon alors Malia c'est Isaac tu sais je t'en ai déjà parler. Dit Scott en montrant la jeune fille,

-Oui le mec qui ta voler ta copine. Sortit Malia avec son tact légendaire,

-Oui, fin non c'est compliqué et ils étaient plus ensemble. Dit Isaac en rigolant,

-Moi on m'aurai voler Stiles à l'époque où on était ensemble, je lui aurai fait bouffer ses intestin. Dit Malia avec son petit sourire,

-Euhh Stiles, c'est elle la fameuse coyote-garou ? Dit Isaac un peu flippé,

-Oui, mais t'inquiète elle ne mort pas enfin sa dépend. Répondit il en rigolant suivit de Lydia et de toute la meute,

-Ah ah ah tes drôle toi. Répondit il avec un faux sourire,

-Bon lui c'est Liam mon premier bêta et sa petite copine Hayden une autre bêta que j'ai transformer mais qui été chimère de base,

-D'accord enchanté. Dit il en souriant,

-Et voici Corey et Mason. Dit il en pointant le couple,

-C'est les nouveaux Ethan et Danny. Dit il en rigolant suivit des trois autres qui les avaient connues, puis Stiles remarqua que Lydia avait une larmes ou deux qui lui coulaient des joues,

-Chérie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda doucement Stiles en la prenant contre lui,

-Rien, c'est juste que je vient de réalisé que l'on à vécu tellement de choses et rencontré tellement de personnes dont quelques unes sont morte. Avoua Lydia,

-Oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais jamais réalisé tous ce qui nous était arrivé ces dernières années. Dit Scott,

-Moi non plus. Avoua Stiles en resserrant Lydia contre lui,

-Vous vous rappelez tout le bordel que avait mis Jackson à cause de Matt, ou pire Gérard quand il a prit la morsure et que sa na pas marcher à cause de l'aconit. Dit Isaac en rigolant repensant à la tête de Gérard,

-Ah oui j'avais oublié ! Dit Lydia morte de rire,

-D'ailleurs on là vu il n'y à pas longtemps il nous a « aider » fin jusqu'à ce qu'il ce retourne mais on a su gérer. Dit Scott,

-Décidément, il ne changera jamais. Souffla Isaac,

-Et on a revu Deucalion aussi ! Crie Scott,

-Abon ! Cria Isaac surpris,

-Oui, bizarrement il nous à aider. Dit Scott,

-Bizarre mais bon, à oui en parlant de sa deviner j'ai croisé qui à Paris il y a quelques mois ! Dit Isaac avec le sourire,

-Qui ?! Demandèrent tout le monde même ce qui n'étaient pas la et qui avaient du mal à suivre,

-Ethan ! Je les croisé sur un grand marché, on a discuter, il va bien, il profite de sa vie, il rend visite à Danny quelques fois et le reste du temps il fait le tour du monde. Expliqua Isaac,

-Tant mieux je suis contente qu'il aille mieux ! Dit Lydia avec le sourire,

-Oui, il avait été anéanti à la mort de Aiden. Rajouta Scott,

-Ah et l'année dernière c'était Jackson que j'ai croisé j'étais partit à Londres pour les vacances et j'ai sentit son odeur donc je les retrouver. Dit Isaac,

-Et comment il va ? Demanda Lydia,

-Bien, il est heureux, il a une meute avec qui il sentant bien. Répondit Isaac,

-Il le mérite le pauvre après tout se qu'on lui a fait subir ! Dit Stiles en rigolant,

-Oui ! Cria Lydia qui la suivit dans son fou rire,

-Bon c'est bien beau les bon souvenir mais il commence à se faire tard. Dit Scott,

-Oui, sa vous dit de tous venir chez moi manger et passer une bonne soirée sa fait longtemps et comme il y a Isaac je me suis dit que sa serai bien. Dit Lydia,

-Oui ! Dirent tous en chœur. »

Chacun partit de son coté, les 4 deuxièmes années d'un, Scott et Isaac d'un autre, Malia du sien et Lydia et Stiles partirent chez le jeune homme pour prendre les affaire de Lydia et de Stiles pour qu'il puisse dormir chez la rousse. Ils dépêchèrent et partir en vitesse chez Lydia, arriver sa mère les saluas et ils montèrent ranger leurs affaires puis descendirent expliquer la situation à la mère de Lydia.

« Donc tout vos amis viennent manger et passer la soirée ici ? Demanda Natalie,

-Oui, comme on est vendredi ce n'est pas un problème. Dit Lydia,

-Oui, puis cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas vu le jeune Lahey. Continua Natalie, je suis d'accord mais pas de bazars,

-Oui, t'inquiète pas avec Stiles on gère. Rajouta Lydia,

-Bon, moi je vais allez dîner au restaurant, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un homme. Dit Natalie,

-A bon, c'est qui ? Demanda Lydia curieuse,

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Répondit Natalie avec un sourire moqueur,

-Pff. Souffla Lydia,

-Ne souffle pas, je te dirai qui c'est quand se sera le bon moment et si sa marche avec lui, je vais me préparer, j'ai fait les courses hier donc il y a de quoi faire un bon festin ! Dit Natalie en montant les marches,

-Stiles, on vas en cuisine. Dit Lydia un peu en colère que sa mère ne lui fasse pas confiance,

-D'accord et bébé calme toi, elle te le dira. Dit Stiles pour la calmer,

-Je sais, elle a intérêt. Dit Lydia en le regardant dans les yeux avec son regard qui ferai fuir même un lion. »

Ils partirent en cuisine faire à manger, Stiles s'occupa de l'entrée et du plat, quand à Lydia, des apéritifs et du dessert, Stiles de faire une salade pour l'entrée et pour le plat des lasagnes car tout le monde aime les lasagnes aux fromages de Stiles, Lydia choisit de faire pour l'apéritif des mini croque monsieur et hamburger avec des verrines de saumon et avocat et pour le dessert, des fondants au chocolat avec un cœur au caramel accompagner de crème anglaise, ils commencèrent leurs préparations, il était 18h et la meute arriver à 20h ils devaient ce dépêcher.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, les petits fours était prêt, Lydia les gardais au chaud dans son deuxième four, les lasagnes étaient entrain de cuire, les fondants était prêt à être mis au four, et la salade était dans le réfrigérateur.

Ils se posèrent dans le canapé, Lydia se rapprocha de Stiles et pris des photos d'eux entrain de s'embrasser et de Lydia dans les bras de Stiles.

« Lydia, sa va bientôt faire 50 photos ! Dit Stiles à la fois soûler et impressionner de voir que Lydia était magnifique sur chacune,

-Je sais mais il me faut, des photos à afficher dans ma chambres et un nouveau fond d'écran. Rétorqua elle,

-Bon ok mais tu me les envoi, moi aussi je veux un nouveau fond d'écran et pouvoir en accrocher, répondit il,

-D'accord, je t'aime toi tu sais. Dit Lydia en collant ses lèvres à celles de Stiles,

-Moi aussi tu n'imagine même pas. Répondit Stiles entre deux baiser. »

Puis le bruit des marches craquas et les sortis de leur ébats, la mère de Lydia descendit la dernière marche quand Stiles fit un bruit de surprise, la mère de Lydia était dans une grande robe noir magnifique qui lui mettait le corps en valeur, avec une magnifique coiffure et de beaux bijoux.

« Wow ! Dit Stiles les yeux rivée sur la mère de sa copine,

-Ce n'est pas trop ? Demanda la mère de Lydia un peu stresser,

-Non maman tu es parfaite. Dit Lydia en souriant,

-Je suis totalement d'accord. Dit Stiles en ce prenant une claque de Lydia à l'arrière du crâne,

-Merci les enfants, vous êtes mignon. Répondit Natalie avec le sourire, Bon j'y vais, il m'attend au coin de la rue.

-Pourquoi il ne sais pas mis devant la maison ? Demanda Lydia,

-Pour pas que tu le voit, c'est moi qui lui est demander. Avoua sa mère avec un rire moqueur,

-Tes vraiment une diablesse ! Dit Lydia en faisant semblant de bouder,

-Fallait bien que tu tiennes sa de quelqu'un ! Répondit Natalie qui rigolait en sortant de la maison,

-Elle m'énerve ! Dit Lydia en boudant dans son coin,

-Arrête ne boude pas. Dit Stiles en se rapprochant d'elle,

-Non reste là-bas je n'ai plus envie. Dit Lydia en faisant semblant de le repousser,

-C'est ce que l'on va voir. Dit Stiles avec une voix sensuelle. »

Il se rapprochas de Lydia et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis à sucer doucement sa peau, il remonta vers son doux visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il commença à caresser son corps en même temps.

« Annh Stiles, bon ok j'arrête de bouder. Dit Lydia en le rapprochant encore plus d'elle,

-C'est se que je voulais entendre. Dit il en retournant dans son cou,

-Anhh, depuis quand tu sais faire des trucs comme sa ? Demanda la jeune fille entre deux gémissement,

-Malia et internet mon appris plein de choses. Dit il avec un sourire,

-Humm et bien on verra si tu as bien appris tes leçon, mais plus tard, la on doit se préparer, ils seront la dans 15 minutes ! Dit Lydia en se levant du canapé,

-Oui tu as raison, je vais me changer mais avant je vais mettre les fondants aux four et sortir les petit plats,

-D'accord je vais vite me changer, le temps de me remaquiller un peu et je met la table ! Cria Lydia en montant les marches 4 à 4. »

Stiles se dépêchas en cuisine et monta se préparer en 5 min, Lydia avait déjà finit, elle était sublime, elle descendit et mit la table en 3 min, tous était parfait, il manquait plus que leurs amis, elle sortit les amuses bouches et les mis au centre de la table et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé puis Stiles arriva en chemise et jean qui moulait ses muscles.

« Wow, Stiles tes trop sexy ! Lâcha Lydia en lui faisant un câlin,

-Merci, toi tu es sublime ! Répondit il en lui embrassant doucement les lèvres. »

Ils s'embrassaient quand la porte sonna, ils partirent ouvrirent main dans la main. Tout le monde était la, Lydia les fit entrer.

« Sa sent bon ! Dit Scott,

-Oui je sais on a fait un vrais festin. Dit Stiles qui sortait du salon, tout le monde lâcha un petit cris en le voyant,

-Stiles ! Tes wow je sais pas comment dire ! Dit Liam,

-Merci. Répondit il un peu gêné,

-Intense ! Lâcha Mason en le voyant,

-Stiles ! Tes sexy ! Dirent Malia et Corey en même temps,

-Arrêter vous me gêné. Dit Stiles en souriant,

-Bon on passe à table ou on matte Stiles pendant toute la soirée ? Demanda Lydia jalouse que tout le monde s'exclame devant SON homme,

-Oui, oui on te suis. Dirent ils tous. »

Chacun s'assit, les discutions commencèrent, tous se passer bien, il y avait des rires, des larmes aussi en ce rappelant des souvenirs, mais tout le monde passais un super moment, après l'apéro et l'entrée, Stiles partit chercher les lasagnes, tout le monde sourit en voyant les lasagnes aux fromages façon Stilinski, c'était les meilleures, même Hayden qui n'aime pas les lasagnes en raffolait. Le repas se passait bien et Stiles prit la parole.

« J'ai un truc à vous annoncer ! Lâcha Stiles en regardant Lydia et Isaac qui comprirent,

-Et bien dit nous ! Dit Scott curieux,

-Bon, alors hier j'ai été voir Deaton pour qu'il me fasse devenir druide ! Lâcha Stiles, qui eu l'effet d'une bombe chez ses amis,

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ! Cria Scott,

-Pour pouvoir me défendre si on été de nouveau attaquer et pour ne plus être en humain sans défense. Avouas Stiles,

-Mais, Stiles nous on peut te protéger et tu n'es pas inutile. Dit calmement Liam,

-Je sais mais avouer que vous ne pouvez pas le faire tout le temps, rappelez vous il y a même pas 1 mois j'ai faillit mourir et Lydia aussi, si j'avais eu des pouvoirs ce ne serez jamais arriver. Expliqua Stiles,

-Mais est ce que tu la voulut vraiment en avoir ? Demanda Scott,

-Oui Scott je les voulais vraiment. Affirmas Stiles,

-Bon est bien j'accepte, tu es mon frère tout se que tu veux vraiment j'accepte. Dit Scott,

-Ouf merci, j'avoue que j'avais peur de votre réaction. Dit Stiles,

-On est tes amis, on acceptera toujours tes choix ! Dirent Malia, Mason, Hayden et Corey en même temps,

-Amour oublie pas le reste tu t'égare la. Lui rappela Lydia,

-Oui, enfaite tout se passer bien le sort marcher, j'étais inconscient au centre comme prévu . Avoua Stiles,

-Quoi ! Qu'est qui sais passer ? Demanda Scott inquiet,

-L'homme que vous avez vues devant le lycée, ou que vous avez sentit dans la forêt, bah il est venu, il a sortit Deaton dans la salle d'attente avec Lydia, et je suis rester coincé avec, il a commencer à dire des sort bizarre et j'ai sentit une douleur horrible m'envahir, c'était comme si tout mes organes brûlais et que il explosais à l'intérieur, puis trou noir et je me suis réveiller avec un sentiment de puissance et Lydia était à mon chevet. Expliqua Stiles,

-Oh mon dieu Stiles ! Je vais tuer cette homme ! Cria Liam en colère,

-Non Liam calme toi, je sais pas se qu'il serait capable de te faire, je suis quasiment sur que même Scott ne feras pas le poids. Répondit Stiles inquiet,

-Mais il ta fait quoi enfaite ? Demanda Mason,

-Il ma donner de ses pouvoirs, donc j'avais les bon et les mauvais, ils se sont battue puis on abandonnés et donc j'ai les deux. Répondit Stiles,

-Et tu peux faire quoi ? Demanda Malia,

-Si je m'énerve, mes yeux deviennent noir, des choses voles ou explose, et il y a des tremblements. Expliqua Stiles,

-Et tu les as tester où ? Demanda Scott,

-La première fois c'était hier soir, je n'est rien pus contrôler, on est partit dans un Fast-Food avec Lydia, et le caissier à commencer à la traiter de monstre, à l'insulter devant tout le monde !Commença à crier Stiles en ce rappelant de la scène »

C'est yeux devinrent noirs et des tremblements légers commencèrent, Lydia régit immédiatement et attrapa Stiles dans ses bras sous les yeux perdues de leurs amis.

« Chute Stiles, je suis la j'ai rien, chute calme toi. Chuchotai Lydia,

-Lydia ? Demanda Stiles désorienté,

-Oui c'est moi je n'est rien, chute calme toi chérie. Dis t-elle en le berçant,

-C'est bon, ça va je suis calmer. Dit il en lui souriant pour qu'elle se rassoit,

-Intense ! Lâcha Mason,

-Oui, surtout danger. Dit Stiles,

-Non quand tu te contrôle tout va bien rappelle toi se matin le cœur. Dit Lydia,

-Quelle cœur ? Demanda Scott,

-Ce matin, on sais entraîner dans les bois, et il a fait un cœur de pétale de rose qui volait partout autour de nous. Expliqua Lydia,

-Anw la chance, moi j'ai jamais rien ! Cria Hayden

-Quoi et les chocolats ! Cria Liam,

-Bah elle elle a eu un cœur de pétales de rose volant ! Répondit Hayden,

-Moi je n'est pas de pouvoir ! Dit Liam,

-Oui bah des fleurs ou des petits cadeau de temps en temps de te tuerez pas ! Dit Hayden en croisant les bras,

-On verra ! Répondit Liam, Maintenant on leurs laisse la parole !

-Merci Liam, mais il y a un autre truc que on ne vous pas dit. S'exclama Stiles,

-Quoi ?! Demandèrent tous en même temps,

-Quand j'ai utiliser mais pouvoirs en forêt et que Lydia arrivait pas à m'arrêter, elle a pris ma main, sauf que j'ai aspirer sa magie, mais elle a su m'arrêter en criant avec son pouvoir. Expliqua Stiles,

-Donc tu peux aspirer n'importe quel magie ? Demanda Mason,

-Oui je crois j'ai juste fait accidentellement avec Lydia. Répondit Stiles,

-Tu peux le contrôler ? Demanda Corey,

-Oui. Répondit Stiles,

-Tu es sur ? Parsque cela peut être très dangereux. Dit Corey,

-Comment tu sais sa ? Demanda Scott,

-Théo m'en avait parler. Répondit Corey,

-Et qu'est qu'il ta dit exactement ? Demanda Lydia,

-Que les druides ou sorciers le possédant, sont très rare et s'il n'arrive pas à le contrôler, il faut le tuer sinon chaque fois où il est qu'un tout petit peux ou infiniment en contact avec de la magie, il l'aspire et cela pourrait tout déréglé, ou même aider n'importe quel chasseur, tout plein de problème pour abréger. Expliqua Corey

-Mais comme je le contrôle sa crains pas ? Demanda Stiles perdu,

-Non, t'inquiète pas je te disais juste sa pour que tu sache un peu se qui est arriver aux autres dans ton cas. Répondit Corey avec un sourire,

-Ah ok merci, bon on passe au dessert ? Demanda Stiles,

-Oui, vient on vas les chercher. Répondit Lydia. »

Arriver dans la cuisine, Lydia alluma le robinet à fond pour être sur que personne n'entende.

« Tu peux vraiment le contrôler ? Demanda Lydia,

-Oui, je crois, tout ta leur quand tu mas toucher ou quand on s'embrasse, tu n'as pas mal ? Demanda Stiles,

-Non je me sens bien, donc c'est bon. Dit Lydia avec le sourire,

-Mais j'en fais quoi de ce que j'aspire ? Demanda Stiles plus pour lui même,

-Je sais pas, on demandera à Deaton et sinon c'est sois pour réutiliser les pouvoir de la personne à qui tu les as pris sois pour accroître les tiens. Répondit Lydia,

-Oui, on verra. Dit Stiles en fermant le robinet,

-Tien, maintenant que tu as tes pouvoir sert tant pour apporter les deux plateaux et la crème anglaise. Dit Lydia d'un ton autoritaire,

-Bah et toi tu porte quoi ? Demanda Stiles un peu vexé,

-Le champagne, on a finis le vin et je veux pas boire de l'eau. Répondit Lydia,

-Tes une vrai alcoolique toi. Dit Stiles en rigolant pendant qu'il soulevait les plateaux avec ses pouvoirs,

-Allez file avant que je te tape ! Cria Lydia en lui donnant une tape aux fesses »

Stiles apparue dans le salon, les deux plateaux autours de lui qui volait, tout le monde eu l'air surpris, mais ils s'y habitèrent vite. Puis le dessert manger, Lydia les emmena dans son jardin et alluma de la musique, tout le monde commença à dansait.

« Tu veux danser princesse ? Demanda Stiles en regardant Lydia dans les yeux,

-Bien sur. Répondit elle en l'embrassant, puis ils partirent sur la piste. »

Tout le monde s'amusaient, rigolaient et passaient un bon moment, même Malia s'amusait, puis la soirée passa et tout le monde commença à partir, puis Lydia et Stiles ce retrouvèrent seul, ils montèrent se coucher car trop crevé de cette énorme journée et encore ils ne savaient pas se qui les attendaient.


End file.
